yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
DCW: Destroy Everything
DCW: Destroy Everything, formerly EPW: Maximum Impact, is an Backyard Wrestling Federation based in Washington DC, created in 2010 by Rink Awesome and Chris Kazama. Kazama eventually became 100% owner of the promotion after the Awesome forfeited his ownership in 2011. DCW: Destroy Everything is a groundwork promotion, who's spent every year of it's existence attempting to mold itself into a huge player in the BYW community. The fed doesn't take itself too seriously, and it's main goal to bring the "fun" back in Backyard Wrestling. They are known for its unique mixes of humor and wrestling, similar to the product of Chikara, only with far more explicit content, such as they're Supershow titles "Bitch Please!", "Bangin' Seven Gram Rocks" and "Alberto del Anniversario". 'History' The promotion had elevated its familiarity in Washington through media sources and consistently went out and produced high quality intense presentations. The first DCW: Destroy Everything Event was named "Grand Re-Re-Re-Re Opening" (A play to the fact that the promotion's debut had be delayed before it became DCW: DE, and that the actual debut was postponed three weeks in a row.) The event held one match, a 50+ minute Six Man Elimination Match to crown the first DCW: Destory Everything Champion. Rink Awesome, outlasted "The Sin City Saint" Chris Kazama, Riku Heartliss, "The 8th Day" Jordan, The Juggernaut and The Juggernaut BITCH! to become the first ever champion. In the Summer of 2010, DCW: DE Champion Rink Awesome was attacked at his home. The attack forced Awesome to have his appendix removed and thusly vacate the title. The DCW Offices decided that the title shall be won in a tournament. The Hellacious Hellview Heavyweight Title Tournament (H3T2) was felt to be the best way to crown the champion. The first H3T2 was won, but the person who was proved later to be Rink Awesome's assailant Chris Kazama. The tournament, as well as most DCW: DE matches were held in a downtown DC landmark known as "Freedom Plaza". At the conclusion of this tournament, the police would bar and "horseplay activity" from taking place at that park. After extensive research on a new location, DCW: Destroy Everything settled on a new park, if at all possible, even deeper in the heart of downtown DC. Historical "Franklin Square Park" would be the home for future DCW: Destroy Everything events. In the first main event at this park Chris Kazama was supposed to defend his title against Matt Kanyon and Jay "Stellar" Jones. Kanyon accidentally got injured and could not compete in the match. It was around this time that the offices learned that Kazama attacked Awesome, so in punishment, the offices decided to make the match a Fatal Four Way, including "The Black Dragon" Kaiba Inoue, "The Burning Star IV" Riku Heartliss, and Jay "Stellar" Jones. Kazama looked to have the match won, when Kaiba wiped out Heartliss, and Jones gave Kazama a Hurricanrana into a Live Electical Box, to knock him out and win the DCW: Destroy Everything Championship. Kazama would have amnesia for the next couple of weeks. DCW would go on to have many more supershows at the park, including: Indestructible (Main Event: Jay "Stellar" Jones vs. Kaiba Inoue) Wicked Garden (Main Event: Jay "Stellar" Jones/Talisma Fukai vs. Chris Kazama/Amanda Amira) 2011 H3T2 OATH!(because we couldn't come up with a better name) (Main Event: Chris Kazama vs. NEOS) After OATH! (because we couldn't come up with a better name), DCW: Destroy Everything moved into a 10x10 ring. Afterward DCW: DE became slightly more dependent on storyline driven wrestling. At this ring, DCW held it's first Ironman match, which saw Ic3kh01d Jordan defeat Matt Kanyon during a Sudden Death 5 minute overtime period four falls to three. Also DCW held it's concept of a Pure Match, which saw "The Black Dragon" Kaiba Inoue successfully defend his DCW: DE Internet Championship over "The Samoan Hedgehog" Sonic Jr in a 40+ minute showcase. It was decided after Bitch Please! DCW: Destroy Everything would no longer hold shows in the ring, and would move back into the park. DCW: DE Presents: End of Days was the promotions first show in 8 months at the park. On March 31st, Kaiba Inoue ended the historic thrid DCW: DE Championship reign of Sonic Jr. when he made Sonic tap out to the Kaiba Clutch. A move he had not used since 2012. On September 19th 2013, it was announced that Chris Kazama has been bought out, and was no longer the owner of DCW: DE and that Just Amazin' was the head of the proprietary that bought Kazama out, making him the sole owner of DCW: DE. On September 29th 2013 at DCW: DE Presents Panic Switch, Tre Bravo Delta def. Rink Awesome, in what is considered to be the biggest upset in DCW: DE History, to become the first NBYWA World Hardcore Champion since 2011. 'H3T2' The Hellacious Hellview Heavyweight Title Tournament is a yearly event held by DCW: Destroy Everything. The Tournament is single elimination usually involving 8 people. The DCW: DE Champion must always be an entrant in the tournament and every match in the tournament he is inlvoved in is a DCW: Destroy Everything Championship match. Also, in every match, if the champion were to be disqualified, he would lose the championship to the challenger. The winner of the tournament is declared the DCW: Destory Everythign Champion. Winners of this tournament include Chris Kazama, Sonic Jr, Kaiba Inoue. The most infamous winner of the tournament is NEOS. NEOS was the first person to start, finish and win the tournament as champion, retaining in every match including the final where he defeated his long time partner and stablemate Scorpio Skellington. After his tournament final, NEOS was attacked from behind by "The Hell Hound" Matt Kanyon, who cashed in his Money in the Briefcase contract and defeated NEOS to leave the event as DCW: Destroy Everything Champion DCW: DE Lore The Lore of DCW: DE is very, very complex with just abotu everything connecting to some prior event, even if the even was years before. For example, Chris Kazama wears a kickpad with the word "Kamakaze" on it, in reference to both the prototype name of the 2010 DCW: DE stable "The Mutiny" and the 2009 Tag Team of Chris Kazama and Rink Awesome. Kaiba Inoue and Kyo Woo trained the the same dojo in Japan, yet have only face each other in a one on one setting once. Kaiba Inoue and Sonic Jr. debuted on the same DCW: Destroy Everything Show (DCW: DE Presents: Day of Reckoning), facing each other. Including tag team and multi man matches, the two have faced each other in DCW: DE competition and upwards of 15+ times, with 4 of those being for a Championship. The Order is credited with being the longest reigning DCW: DE Champions, having held the tag belts for a record 569 days. Although the two men who actually won the title, only defended it once. And the combination of the members of the Order who actually lost the Tag Titles, weren't even on the show that the Order won the belts. Kaiba Inoue's first DCW: Destroy Everything Championship reign is a record setting 561 Days. Champions